shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Thunder
History Origin Johnny Thunder is the seventh son of a seventh son, born at 7 a.m. on the seventh day of the seventh month in 1917. This causes him to be kidnapped and sold to a group of men from the fictional country of Badhnesia who had been looking for someone born at this time on this day. As an infant, Johnny is given possession of the genie-like "Yz The Thunderbolt'' during a mystic ritual on his seventh birthday, which was intended to allow the Badhnesians to use Johnny to rule the world. However, the plan is soon aborted after an attack from a neighboring country. Johnny eventually returns to the United States and lives an un-extraordinary life until one day, while washing windows, he inadvertently summons the Yz The Thunderbolt with the magic words cei-u (pronounced "say you") which he accidentally uses to become a successful boxer. Eventually, Johnny figures out how to summon the Yz The Thunderbolt on cue, uses this ability to eventually join the Justice Society of America. JSA Member Johnny's appearances with the Justice Society and in his own solo adventures tended to be quite comedic, as Johnny's main personality trait was being fairly dim-witted, which prompts his much-smarter Yz The Thunderbolt to possess a sarcastic (if patient) attitude toward his "boss." The Yz The Thunderbolt abilities, thanks to his magical powers, are quite vast; however, he is limited by only being able to execute Johnny's exactly worded orders—which, thanks to Johnny's lack of intelligence, sometimes create a fair amount of chaos. Johnny's adventures ceased in the late 1940s when he was replaced in the Justice Society stories by a heroine he had begun teaming up with, the Black Canary. The reason for his leaving the Justice Society is eventually explained to be that his control over his Yz The Thunderbolt is weakening, thanks to a spell cast by renegade Badhnesian priests. In the early 1950s, Johnny is kidnapped again by agents from Badhnesia, with the intention of executing their original world conquest plan. Johnny manages to summon Superman, and the would-be conquerors' plans are defeated. Johnny spent some time in Badhnesia afterwards, teaching the native citizens about democracy. He returns home after the country elects its first president. Johnny rejoins the Justice Society upon its reformation in the 1960s, and joins them on various adventures through the following decades. Johnny's Return The absence of the JSA and of Johnny Thunder did not last long. Johnny is depicted as an over-weight man, not as old as his friends, but nostalgic for the past. It is explained that before he had entered into limbo he had lent his foster daughter a few thousand dollars and during his time fighting for the universe, she had created Peachy's Frozen Yogurt, a very successful chain of which Johnny is half owner... and now very wealthy. Of greater import to Johnny Thunder is his discovery that the Bahdnesians have all but disappeared. A visit to the island of Bahdnesia (now under the ownerhship of Pol St. Germain) proves that no Bahdnesians are left there. Johnny states: "There were never very many of them... and the island magic had worn out. T-Bolt was all that was left, and he was with me in limbo. They had to leave or starve to death." This also introduced the young Kiku, according to the Thunder Bolt, the last remaining Bhadnesian. After this Johnny is depicted as suffering from symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. At one point he loses track of a pen in which the Yz The Thunderbolt is being stored. The pen eventually ends up in the ownership of a young African American boy named Jakeem Williams, who takes up the name Johnny Jakeem Thunder or Jakeem Thunder. Recently, in an attempt to save Johnny's life after the Ultra-Humanite used his body to take control of the Yz The Thunderbolt and temporarily remake Earth in his image, Johnny died but Jakeem wished to Yz if he could live so thunderbolt merged with Johnny soul and became one being, he took the name "Johnny Thunderbolt" the new being has Yz apprerance but johnny is the dominent personality he take the orders now like Yz but he's omnipotent now. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Reality Alteration': As the Thunderbolt, Johnny possesses all of the powers of a Genie from the 5th Dimension, which includes reality alteration of immeasurable range. *'Thunderbolt Control (Formerly)': As a normal human, Johnny possessed the ability to summon and control the Bahdnesian Thunderbolt, Yz. By speaking the Genie's name backwards, "Cei-U" (pronounced "Say-You"), Johnny could command Yz to do his bidding. Denied the ability of free will, Yz was limited by the exacting nature of Johnny's words. If Johnny's commands were ambiguous, the Thunderbolt would ask Johnny to repeat the command using more specific directions. *'Uncanny Good Luck (Formerly)': Johnny also appeared to possess uncanny good luck, though this is undoubtedly is an aspect of his association with the Thunderbolt. Abilities *'Jack of All Trades': Johnny would likely describe himself as a Jack of all trades, yet master of none. However, he did possess a small degree of writing talent, and frequently chronicled the adventures of his Justice Society friends. Strength *As a mortal human, Johnny Thunder possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in minimal regular exercise. As the Bahdnesian Thunderbolt, Johnny's strength level is immeasurable. Weaknesses *'Alzheimer's (Formerly)': As Johnny grew older, he began suffering from Alzheimer's Disease. Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-Two era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. *Johnny Thunder has no connection to former Infinity, Inc. ally Jonni Thunder. Nor does he have any connection to the 19th century lawman of the same name. Trivia *All of the Thunder siblings have names that begin with the letter "J". In Other Media *Johnny Thunder and Thunderbolt appear in three non-speaking roles in the animated series Justice League Unlimited. Johnny himself only appears in the first episode, "Initiation." Thunderbolt goes on to appear in two more episodes by himself. Thunderbolt appears in "Initiation", "The Greatest Story Never Told", and the series finale "Destroyer." In "Initiation", he is seen with Johnny during Superman's speech. In "The Greatest Story Never Told", he is seen helping the Justice League in the battle against Mordru without Johnny. In the series finale "Destroyer" he is seen at the end as the League walks down the stairs, also without Johnny. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Thunder_(John_L._Thunder) *http://www.comicvine.com/johnny-thunder/29-4935/ Category:Justice Society Members